Nine Circles XII
Nine Circles XII is a 2.0 Medium Demon created by Rustam. It is said to be part of the new era of Nine Circles levels. The level is generally said to be a tricky but (very) easy demon. Gameplay The level starts off with a difficult cube section that features crucial timings. When the player meets a cluster of blue jump pads, the objects will shake and the background flashes into yellow-green. After that, the screen has a crack made out of 3DL, similar to Toxin Lab III. The same thing will repeat again before entering the next mode. There are also falling gear blades that can be seen throughout the level until the wave mode. The objects keeps shaking and the background flashes into yellow and green until the wave part. The game mode will turn into a ship part. This is similar to Crying Souls, which doesn't use "Tokyo" slopes. The game mode will somehow become a ball mode, fairly easy enough then, the infamous circles will appear early without even entering the wave mode. The ball mode is now to dodge an abundance of spikes. Then the game mode will become a triple speed wave mode, right when the music starts to drop. The wave segment is not the same as the original Nine Circles series, because it doesn't use 1.4 themed or colored slopes, but instead, there are shaded 2.0 blocks and no use of blending (similar to some Nine Circles remakes). The wave segment is also hard due to the crucial timings, skills, memory, and mashing required, especially in the mini-wave mode. The level also features "monsters" that have the circles effect, and the colored spikes are replaced with 2.0 monsters. The level ends in dual mode, while a demon-face difficulty with the creator's name will appear. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins and all of them are in the wave mode: * The first user coin is located at the first dual-mode (as shown above) at 31%. The player should just simply carefully go up to get the user coin. * The second user coin is located at 44%, before the second mini wave mode. The player can just simply get the second coin with ease. * The third user coin is located at 87% in the mini-wave mode. The player can simply get it with ease but should be sure to carefully get it as there are saw-blades on the top of the coin. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 19,405 objects. * There is also a level named Paracosm XII made by a user named FaKob, which was rated to be more of a Medium Demon. * The cracked/broken screen and shaking effects are closely similar to Toxin Lab III's effects. * This is one of the first Nine Circles remakes ever made in 2.0 along with Crying Souls. * The level doesn't feature "Tokyo" slopes, but rather a 2.0 design. * The level used to be much harder but was nerfed to verify it. * The creator is currently buffing the level. * Milesman34 has made a version of the level designed to reduce lag from excessive water-like objects and shaking effects by removing them. * It was originally verified without the coins being removed and needed to be reverified. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels